The present invention relates to an optical transmission circuit, an optical communication module, and an optical communication apparatus including the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique effective to be applied to an optical communication apparatus such as a router and a server, and an optical communication module which is one of the components thereof and performs optical communication by using a laser diode and a photodiode.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-43933 describes, as a high-speed optical transmission circuit, a laser diode driver which is provided with an asymmetric pre-emphasis circuit for improving the operation bandwidth of a laser diode. Specifically, the pre-emphasis circuit including a delay circuit and a duty adjusting circuit is shown. This can drive the laser diode at high speed, and compensate for optical signal transmission characteristic deterioration (rise/fall time asymmetry).